


Wholesome Charlie

by LizardsTemplar



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, me trying to pretend that charlie knows what a clit is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardsTemplar/pseuds/LizardsTemplar
Summary: Charlie helps his trans boyfriend get off in the back office





	Wholesome Charlie

Charlie sat at the bar, leg bouncing and beer in hand as his boyfriend sat across from him. They were alone at the bar, Charlie could feel an itch form in his boxers and rise up to his hips. He watched as his boyfriend’s lips cupped around a beer bottle, finishing off what was left in it. Before he knew it they were walking into the back office.

Charlie lifted his boyfriend up onto the desk, holding him close. His boyfriend leaned in a stole a hot kiss from the scruffier man. Hands traveling up from Charlie’s cheeks to tangle his fingers in his messy hair. Charlie smiled against his boyfriend’s lips as he frantically unbuttoned his boyfriend’s pants. They pulled away from each other for a brief moment, lips hovering over each others.

“Are you ok with, uhh…”

Charlie tried to find the right words, words to express that he really wanted to eat his boyfriend out right this second.

“Yes Charlie I’m fine with it.”

His boyfriend replied, kissing him again. Charlie slid his boyfriend’s pants and boxers off, not breaking the kiss. He ran his hands along his boyfriend’s inner thighs, squeezing them softly. Charlie moved one hand up, pressing his thumb against his boyfriend’s clit. His boyfriend let out a soft hum in the kiss as Charlie worked small circles with his thumb.

The kiss broke as Charlie got down onto his knees. Charlie kissed his boyfriend’s inner thighs, hearing him giggle as Charlie’s scruffy beard tickled him slightly. Charlie worked down his leg, soon connecting his mouth to in between his boyfriend’s legs. He ran his tongue over his boyfriend’s clit, moving in small circles with the tip of his tongue. He felt his boyfriend run a gentle hand through his hair, his breath hitching as Charlie added more pressure.

Within a few moments, Charlie’s boyfriend was a mess. Charlie did enjoy it when his boyfriend got like this. He would tug at his hair slightly, letting out soft moans and sweet nothings. Charlie had two fingers working in and out of his boyfriend as his mouth worked at his clit.

Charlie had already felt a hard-on coming as his boyfriend moaned and whimpered above him. His jeans felt tight but he didn’t care at the moment. Maybe his boyfriend would suck him off after this. That’s what got Charlie going, the thought of his boyfriend’s wet lips over his throbbing cock. Charlie’s gut tensed at the thought as he whimpered.

His boyfriend’s legs moving brought him out of his daydream. His boyfriend’s leg twitched as he was about to hit his climax. Charlie kept on working at him, letting him ride out the orgasm. He switched two fingers for three. His boyfriend let out loud moans as he buckled under Charlie’s touch.

“Charlie, babe I’m so close I’m-”

His boyfriend let out a final moan as he came on Charlie’s hand. Charlie got off his knees and held his boyfriend close. He could feel him still shivering slightly, calming himself down after his climax. His boyfriend placed a small kiss on his forehead, calling him handsome and kind. Charlie felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as his boyfriend said those words.

“You think so?”

Charlie questioned.

“Yes, I know you are.”


End file.
